The day walker child chapter 1 - The truth revealed!
by writer2505
Summary: The day walker child - follows a young girl who is a vampire called Scarlet, she learns a terrible secret about herself that will change her life and future forever. Scarlet will learn how to deal with her secret and without will the story she will learn to be independent, strong, what it is like to fall in the love and become forced to be reckoned with.


The day walker child

Chapter 1 - The truth revealed!

"father!" I hear my older sister scream in horror, running back into our castle, has I set out into the sun light feeling the warmth of sun touch my skin for the ever first time and to my surprise without burning it. I slowly lift my hand up into the air towards the sun looking up into the beautiful blue sky to see the clouds. It's my first time seeing the clouds in the sunlight. They look so different in the day time, then from in the cold dead of night.

Beautiful big pure white puffy clouds just lazily drifting across the sky without a care in the world. I use my other hand to help block the light from my eyes has they adjust to the brightness. Looking at the huge ball of fire in the sky.

Known has the ball of fire and death to vampires I can't believe I'm standing under its warmth and light… my father told me to never come out in the day light. He told me that I would burn to ash, because vampires aren't like humans. And one of our biggest differentness is the fact we can never live under the same sky has them.

Never to live under the light… always the cold darkness for us. I never thought I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, it's amazing…its nothing like I have ever imagined, there are goose bumps all down my arms from it.

I look back down from the sky, to the forest below, at the end of the steps that leads to our castle. I smile and start to slowly move down the huge path of steps we have leading up to our home. Has I get closer to the forest I hear birds other than owls and crows that come out in the dead of night.

I see small birds flying past me with vibrant colours of red, blue, greens and purples on their wings. So pretty sinning their beautiful songs that I have only read about in books. I can't help but smile this is so amazing it's like a dream come true.

I stop half way down the step the wind catching my dark red and black skaters dress with my red bloody scarlet hair blowing in the wind. I go to take another step when I feel a dark strong presence behind me.

"scarlet!" I hear my father voice howl my name from the huge wooden doors of our castle to where I am standing on the steps. I turn back to see his horrified face has the sunlight hits my skin. "have you gone insane!" "Get back here now!" He yells with full rage in his voice but I can hear the worry and stress hidden within it to.

My sister crying behind him shaking his arm relentlessly "get her back!" she screams tears streaming down her face "get her back now!" she screams again all her fear coming out in her cries.

"Scarlet!" my father steps out has far has possible not leaving the shadow that always covers our castle from the sunlight so we can move freely without fear of being burned. "you get here now!" this time his voice is like murder!

"or so help me…I'm going to put you over my knee, young lady!" I can tell he means it, but…I turn back to the forest below me…I will never get a chance like this again. Father will never let me out of his site again after this. I will never get to see the colourful flowers the green grass… I can't miss this chance!

I go to keep walking down the stairs more when my sister and father scream my name again to come back to them. I turn back to them just has my older brother Rey comes running out to see what all the commotion is about. And before my father has chance to stop him he runs out into the sun light towards me.

The sun instantly burning him, he screams in agonising pain has the sun slowly burns his light pale skin away. "Rey" I scream has he grabs me into his arms. Pulling me up into his chest and within seconds returning back to the shadow that's covers our castle.

He slides down the wooden doors gripping me tightly to his chest has he finally sits down. his breathing is rugged and harsh has the skin on his face, arms and legs slowly heals, now he is back in the shade. "Rey" I cry again small tears rolling down my cheeks has I realise this is my fault.

If I had never step foot in the sunshine Rey wouldn't be hurt right now. I put my hand on his check looking up at him. He smirks at me cheekily hugging me closer and I bury my head into his neck crying my eyes out.

"honestly…Scarlett, I can never take my eye off… can I?" He barely whispers into my ear stroking my bloody coloured red hair down my back. "I'm sorry, Rey…" is the only thing I manage to sob into his neck holding onto his shoulders tightly has possible.

I hear I big sigh of relief from my father, putting a hand over his eyes has if I nightmare has just ended and he has woken back into realty. "Scarlett, why most you put me in me so much horror!" he hisses at me, leaning down he grabs me from my brother standing me in front of him.

I shake instantly in his grip, his eyes turning a bright red out of anger has he slaps my face, his long sharp nails cutting the side of my check, I yelp in pain. Covering the scratches, has small amounts of blood slide off my face.

I sob in his grip not looking him in the face, but his hand forces my head up to look him, his face full of anger slowly turns to saddens and worry. "don't ever do that again!" He says firmly his eyes going back to their light green colour.

I just sob and nod in response and he pulls me into a tight hug squeezing me so hard it hurts a little, kissing the top of my head he, then stands back up taking me up with him. I hug his neck and he gently strokes my back.

"Clarice, help your brother back into the castle and get him a servant, he can drink from to fully recover." My father orders my sister has he walks back in not looking back to see if she actually does it or not.

He knowns she will…we all know better than to go against our father wishes. I squeeze my father's long black coat. Shaking a little has he walks into our sitting room, and sits down in his big black leather armchair next to the already light huge open fire place.

He rests me on his lap gently stroking my hair, I freeze in place terrified of what might happen now my siblings aren't here to see. All I can think is why I didn't burn in the sun and if my father knowns why?

And if he did know I could go into the sun why did he lie and tell me I would burn like the rest of my family. "Scarlett." I lightly jump by the sound of my father's voice so suddenly whispers in my ear from behind.

I don't answer him, just look down at my lap twiddling my fingers together. Shaking every time his hand goes down my hair. "Scarlett…" he whispers again pulling me back into his chest wrapping his arms around me.

Again I do not answer him. "do you know why? I gave you that name…my little red haired Vampiress beauty?" He asks in his usual dark toned voice but putting in a little bit of softness into it, to seem less intimidating…it doesn't work.

It never has…

I have always been terrified of my father. Even through he has never given me a reason to be so scared of him, yes he will smack me when I have done something bad or dangerous. But he has never really hurt me other than that…

And he tries so hard to be gently had loving around me but, it doesn't work I am always frightened of him. I turn to him looking up at his face with his dark green eyes that seem to glow in the dark his long black wavy hair with his long white sharp fangs sticking out the top of his mouth, skin so pale you know it's never touch sunlight, firm chin and broad shoulders to top off all his intimidation in its best.

"You told me once, you gave me that name because of my red hair, father." He smiles at me and I shiver goes down my back, I turn away not wanting to look at him and I can tell this hurts him more. His arms hold me more tightly has I try to get off his lap. I struggle more but it's useless he makes no attempt to let me go.

And with just one word I freeze back into place "stop!" it all it takes and I don't move an inch. He sighs has if he is tired of this. "that is half right my little blood haired beauty." He says softly stroking my hair again, father has always loved my hair.

"But the other reason is because your mother had lovely long red hair too." What he says confuses me, I look up to the massive portrait of my mother above the fire place. she was a beautiful woman with gorgeous light blue eyes, puffy red rosy lips…and long black hair?

I look to my father and he can see the confusion in my eyes, he just smiles at me sadly has if looking at a lost puppy. "But mother had long black hair father." I tell him pointing to the portrait on above the fire place.

He just keeps smiling sadly stroking my cheek has the cuts slowly heal…I heal a lot slower than the rest of my family. "how old are you? My youngest little Vampiress beauty?" He asks ignoring my previous answer.

"Silly I'm eight…father you know that." I giggle not knowing where he is going with this, he smirks at my laugh pulling me up to him cuddle with him closer. And for a little while everything goes quiet so l just look around at our sitting room.

At all the old portraits of family members that have passed away the golden paint that has gone a darker black gold over the years. The long thick dark red curtains we use on the odds of days when the sunshine will touch our dark castle.

Then I suddenly shiver has my father whispers ever so quietly "so young…" his voice sounds so sad and hurt…I don't understand, why?

"what's the matter, father?" I ask hoping it's not something I have done. He doesn't answer me just carries on talking. "you're so young…only eight years old, I wanted to keep this from you till at least your hundred and eighteenth birthday." He sighs again squeezing me tightly "so young….my little red haired Vampiress beauty." He whispers again kissing the top of my head. His voice and the way he is acting is starting to worry me.

"keeping what from me father?" I ask worried…what has he been keeping from me? Father has always told me the truth…or that's what he said.

I look at him even more worried has he doesn't answer me "father?" I ask again

"Scarlett…your mother did have red hair like you. But she wasn't the women in the portrait…she wasn't my late wife." His words are slow and hesitant I can tell he really doesn't want to tell me this.

I look at the portrait confused…but…but father told me mother died giving birth to me and that's how Rey and Clarice lost their mother. Because our mother died giving birth to me! That's what they have always told me! when I have asked about our mother!

Why?...

Why have they been lying to me?

If the women in the portrait isn't my mother…then who is? And is she alive? And if so where is she? Why haven't I meet her? Did she not want me? Is she the reason I can walk in the sun?

All these questions going around my head quickly overwhelm me and I start to panic not knowing how to take this information. My father realises this has I start to bite at the cuticles on my fingers. I do this when I become panic, stress or uncomfortable with a situation.

He gently takes my hands away from my mouth placing them back on my lap and placing one of his hands over mine so I can't continue to bite away at my skin. "Hush, now Scarlett." He calmly tells me "there is no need to get so stressed, so fast my little beauty." He continues to use a calming voice and gently patting my hair. But It isn't working through; I'm not getting clam at all just frustrated with how confusing this all is.

"I don't understand…" I look up at him wanting him to give me the answers. He just looks face his blank not giving anything away but I can still he is hesitant to tell me. The more he keeps me waiting for an answers, the more impatient and frustrated I am becoming with him.

"Scarlett" he says seriously his whole attitude and body language changing within the matter of seconds, throwing me off completely. "You don't have the same mother has you brother and sister." I feel my blood run cold has his serious tone of voice this is definitely not a lie or any kind of joke, but in fact my father is dead serious.

"what!" I whispers completely horrified I feel my eyes widen in shock has I just stare at my father; I don't even know how to wrap my mind around this … my mother isn't my mother? My father just gives me a sorry look and gently stroking my cheek. "that's not all my little beauty…" I let a breath I didn't realise I was holding…there is more!

"your mother…" he whispers then stops taking in a breath in has if to prepare himself for what he is about to say.

"Scarlett, your mother is human!" and slowly I feel the blood run from my face has my world crumbles into a million pieces before me.


End file.
